


Правильный исход

by LRaien



Category: Almost Human (TV), The End of Eternity - Isaac Asimov
Genre: Androids, Crossover, Death, Detectives, Drama, F/M, Gen, Pre-Slash, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Нойс и Эндрю адаптируются в новом мире — в 2050 году. В это время детектив Кеннекс со своим напарником расследуют абсолютно бессмысленное убийство...
Relationships: Andrew Harlan/Noÿs Lambent, Dorian & John Kennex
Kudos: 1





	Правильный исход

— Что здесь произошло?  
Детектив Джон Кеннекс поморщился от неприятного запаха. В помещении воняло горелой плотью, а исходящее от генераторов тепло лишь ухудшило ситуацию: смрад стоял неимоверный. Из десятка ламп работали лишь две, третья неровно мигала; полумрак скрывал подробности жуткой картины, и сейчас Кеннекс был этому рад.  
Следовавший за детективом Дориан скривился, но прошёл вперёд, наклонившись над лежащим в центре помещения трупом.  
— Сильные ожоги по всему телу, Джон. Кости черепа повреждены, идентифицировать внешность невозможно.  
— Так начинай анализ ДНК, — Кеннекс отвернулся, делая вид, что осматривает помещение.  
Каждый раз, когда Дориан брал образец чужих тканей и втыкал себе в шею здоровенную иглу для соединения, это выглядело жутковато, поэтому Джон старательно избегал этого зрелища, вглядываясь в стены.  
Раньше здесь располагалась котельная. Высокий потолок давно не ремонтировали, но из-за наглухо заколоченных окон свет внутрь не проникал. Дизельные котлы были демонтированы, вместо них — грубо присоединённые к энергоснабжению генераторы тепла, огромные обогреватели, использующиеся разве что в теплицах, на заводах или в экстремальных условиях.  
Сейчас все пять генераторов работали.  
— Какая здесь температура? — Кеннекс вытер пот со лба.  
— Триста три с половиной по Кельвину, — откликнулся Дориан. На его лице замигали синие линии: андроид подключался к компьютерной сети полицейского департамента. — Поиск завершён, личность установлена.  
— Кто это?  
— Джордж МакШейн, тридцать три года, — Дориан поднялся и начал рассматривать следующее тело, продолжая рассказывать. — Владелец небольшой строительной компании, судимостей нет.  
— Пусть медицинская группа увозит тело, — распорядился Джон, подозвав одного из ЭмИксов. Тот с каменным выражением лица кивнул. — И криминалистам понадобится свет, чтобы изучить место преступления.

В маленькой комнате на окраине города — ещё пара кварталов и можно будет оказаться в трущобах — голограмма диктора энергично пересказывала новости. Полупрозрачное изображение было единственным источником света, скупо выделяя контуры мебели: кровать, журнальный столик и диван.  
— Согласно последним данным, — бодрый голос ведущей заполнял собой комнату, — на создание улучшенной модели секс-ботов компания потратила более трёх миллионов долларов. К новостям политики: сегодня прошла акция протеста, организаторы которой обвиняли мэрию в коррупции и требовали смены власти. Разумеется, демонстранты были разогнаны за несколько…  
Услышав шаги, сидевший на диване мужчина тяжело вздохнул и обернулся на звук:  
— Ты только посмотри, Нойс, — пробормотал он. — И ради этого я уничтожил Вечность.  
Вторая жительница квартиры, Нойс, поставила пакеты с продуктами на стол, поправила отрастающие чёрные локоны и посмотрела на голограмму. Та продолжала, сверкая белозубой улыбкой ведущей:  
— Сегодня вечером полиция обнаружила тело Джорджа МакШейна, пропавшего две недели назад. Занимающийся его бизнесом брат прокомментировал эту…  
— Эндрю, — Нойс упёрла руки в бока, — мы уже обсуждали это. Ты принял правильное решение, ты знаешь, к чему бы привела Вечность, и ты видишь, как человечество сражается за своё будущее. В этот раз оно не получит его так легко, и, набив себе на пути несколько шишек, научится быть лучше. А сейчас, милый, помоги мне приготовить ужин.  
Эндрю вздохнул и послушно поднялся, направившись на кухню.

— Что думаешь, Джон? — спросил Дориан, едва машина вырулила на шоссе.  
Кеннекс поморщился:  
— Что у меня начисто пропал аппетит. Чёрт!  
Заброшенная котельная считалась аварийным зданием, принадлежавшим государству. Содержавшая её компания обанкротилась, потратившись на новое, но так и не использованное оборудование. Две недели назад Джордж МакШейн, как обычно, закончил рабочий день, сел в автоматическое такси и уехал, зачем-то отправившись к этой развалине.  
И оказался убит.  
— Никаких свидетельств, ничего, что связывало бы его с этим местом, — Кеннекс вдавил педаль газа в пол, ускоряясь. — Любой, у кого есть мотив, имеет алиби! Из-за грозы накануне у дронов, патрулирующих район, были неполадки, и мы остались даже без видеоподтверждения!  
— Спокойнее, Джон, — с интонацией пай-мальчика произнёс Дориан. — Стресс пагубен для человека, а у тебя и без того достаточно вредных привычек…  
— Мне кажется, или ты выражаешь желание познакомиться поближе с дорожным полотном? — раздражённо отмахнулся Кеннекс, но обмен привычными подколками немного поднял настроение. — Из-за того, что тело валялось там так долго, нет ни отпечатков, ни чужой ДНК, ни каких-то следов, чтобы…  
— Руди получил цифровую копию тела, — перебил его Дориан. — И определил способ убийства.  
— Ну?  
— Он говорит, мы должны это увидеть.

Нойс освоилась в новом времени даже быстрее, чем Эндрю. Тот, хоть и изучал Первобытную историю, не был готов смириться с тем, что это — всё, что у него есть. Ни Вечности, ни путешествий во времени, ни науки — лишь жалкая работа в архиве университета, спокойная и почти не связанная с людьми, призрачная тень его истинного призвания.  
Нойс же стала диспетчером. Она с утра до вечера принимала заказы, уточняла их и следила, чтобы все программы маршрутов работали верно. Приходя домой, Нойс становилась молчаливой, но внимательно слушала Эндрю, делила с ним заботы о доме и постель. Она по-прежнему дурманила разум, заставляя себя чувствовать так хорошо, как ни с кем другим; не то чтобы Эндрю было, с кем сравнивать. Но Нойс и только Нойс была ему нужна: сильная и гибкая, своевольная и пылкая; Эндрю чувствовал себя живым лишь когда находился с ней рядом. Казалось, даже сквозь пепел доставшегося им мира искрило напряжение — и вот уже не имеет значения вся вселенная, только двое влюбленных. На синтеволокне постели, под шум машин с шоссе и пьяные крики соседей, доносившиеся из окна, Нойс и Эндрю любили друг друга.  
А утром вновь расходились, становясь частью чуждой им эпохи.

Руди нервно постукивал пальцем по столу, но, едва Кеннекс взглянул на него, тут же скрестил руки на груди.  
—Вот, — он кивнул на голограмму на столе. — Узрите.  
Подавив желание отвернуться, Кеннекс сделал шаг ближе. Не было хотя бы запаха полусгнившей горелой плоти, и то хорошо; но тело всё равно выглядело ужасно.  
Кожа потемнела и обуглилась, засохшими отрепьями присохнув к сморщенной плоти и костям. С черепа свисала полусгнившая масса, в которой с трудом угадывались остатки лицевых мышц, в глазницах было мерзкое коричневое месиво.  
— Он мумифицировался, — произнёс Руди, когда Кеннекс вопросительно уставился на него.  
— Там была такая жара, что это выглядит вполне возможным, — пробормотал Джон.  
— Но не настолько, — Дориан разглядывал проекции срезов тела на дисплее. — Его внутренности тоже испеклись мгновенно.  
— Вот именно! — радостно подхватил Руди. — Как будто жертву ненадолго подвергли воздействию очень высокой температуры! И самое интересное — это случилось там, где нашли тело! Нет следов транспортировки или чего-то ещё, только мгновенно — р-раз! — и всё! И только после этого нанесли удары по голове, чтобы затруднить…  
Под кислым взглядом Кеннекса он притих.  
— Дориан, — обернулся к напарнику тот, — как такое могло произойти?  
— В моей базе данных нет ничего подобного.  
— Тогда звони Валери. Если это какая-то новинка, мы должны узнать о ней раньше, чем банды возьмут её на вооружение.  
Последние слова Кеннекс договаривал уже на ходу. Перед глазами всё ещё стоял вид мёртвого тела, и от этого могла спасти только хорошая порция выпивки перед сном.

С утра Эндрю занимался классификацией и сортировкой справочных материалов о нарядах семнадцатого века. Машины не смогли бы отсортировать сосканированные изображения порой не самого лучшего качества, и Эндрю, стоя перед голографическим интерфейсом, резкими движениями пальцев, словно дирижёр, распределял данные по папкам. Вот характерный аскетизм голландского костюма, здесь французские кружева… Разглядывая роскошные платья в стиле барокко, Эндрю вспоминал о Нойс и утерянной эпохе, когда всё ещё не было столь серьёзно, когда его любимая казалась лишь частью обычного хода времени, а Вечность казалась по-настоящему вечной.  
—Милый, — в кабинет заглянула Нойс, — пора обедать.  
Её взгляд упал на голограммы.  
— Ничего себе, — сделав несколько лёгких шагов, Нойс поставила пакет с едой на стол и обняла Эндрю, прошептав. — Помнишь, когда-то у меня были тысячи таких платьев?  
— И в каждом из них ты была прекрасна.  
— А без них? — улыбнулась Нойс. Её объятия стали чуть теснее, и теперь сквозь тонкую ткань можно было почувствовать её упругие груди.  
Судорожно вздохнув, Эндрю попытался избавиться от болезненного иррационального желания вернуться в прошлое. Безумие, которым была его влюблённость в Нойс, теперь превратилось в страстную любовь и восхищение, но те первые моменты — от боязни даже прикоснуться до их первой ночи, восхитительно волшебной. Тогда Эндрю было не так уж важно, во что была одета его возлюбленная: хотелось увидеть её обнажённой, обнимать, ласкать, целовать её всю, щекоча дыханием шею, грудь, внутреннюю сторону бёдер…  
Тогда можно было забыться, пусть Эндрю был втянут в события, от которых зависела судьба мира.  
Сейчас, в равномерной единственной реальности, предоставленной самой себе, Эндрю никак не мог успокоиться до конца и расслабиться.

Едва завидев Кеннекса с Дорианом, Валери Стил улыбнулась:  
— Привет, Джон, Дориан. — Кеннекс готов был поклясться, что её улыбка, направленная андроиду, была намного теплее, чем та, что досталась ему самому. — Вы подкинули мне сложную задачу.  
— Что ты узнала?  
Валери посерьёзнела:  
— Очень мало. Того, что ты ищешь, не существует и не будет существовать ещё лет пятьдесят, как минимум.  
— Значит, ты недооцениваешь технический прогресс, — мрачно заметил Джон.  
— Я тебе тоже постоянно это говорю, — хмыкнул Дориан, кладя ладонь Кеннексу на плечо.  
Тот дёрнулся, недовольно поморщившись:  
— Валери, — повернулся он к аналитику, — хоть что-нибудь-то ты нашла?  
— Да, — Стил довольно кивнула. — Центральный Университет проводит исследования в этой области физики, анализируя похожий тип излучения. Если верить их статьям, то дело пока не продвинулось дальше обнаружения, собственно, требуемого потока частиц. В двенадцатой лаборатории ведётся изучение способов синтеза антивещества для энергетически эффективных реакций, но у них пока мало что есть.  
— Неважно, — Кеннекс криво улыбнулся, — у нас всё равно нет больше никаких зацепок.

— Чувак, — возмутился Дориан, едва машина тронулась с места, — вот что это сейчас было?  
—А?  
— Я спрашиваю, — в голубых глазах андроида было искренняя обида, — ты чего дёргаешься от меня, как от чумного?  
— Чего?  
Ругаться с роботом Кеннексу сейчас хотелось меньше всего. Ничто так не раздражало детектива, как невозможность нормально расследовать дело из-за отсутствия улик. Джон понимал: вряд ли они обнаружат что-то в Университете. Но он был уверен, что вцепится в учёных изо всех сил, и если появится хоть малейший намёк, тончайшая нить причинно-следственной связи, то Кеннекс найдёт её и поймает возомнившего себя неуловимым убийцу.  
— Серьёзно, Джон, — гнул своё Дориан, — я думал, мы уже разобрались со всеми этими твоими «я ненавижу роботов, потому что ненавижу роботов». Я тебе даже ногу подарил — скажи ведь, она классная?  
Вздохнув, Кеннекс не выдержал и рявкнул:  
— Да не в этом дело! — и уже спокойнее продолжил: — Это не из-за того, что ты мне не нравишься, хотя ты умеешь раздражать, как никто другой, и я не выкинул тебя за борт лишь потому, что мне жаль ломать пряжку ремня безопасности.  
— А в чём тогда дело?  
— Это неприятно. — Джон заметил недоумённый взгляд Дориана и пояснил: — Вот такое вот… Как сосущиеся парочки в публичных местах. Это напрягает.  
Дориан рассмеялся:  
— Так ты стесняешься! Боже мой, чувак, да если я кому-нибудь расскажу, мне никто не поверит, что суровый детектив Кеннекс, гроза преступного мира, на самом деле смущающийся…  
Джон стремительно покраснел — но не от смущения, а от ярости.  
— Если ты хоть слово…  
— Я пристегнут по всем правилам, — хмыкнул Дориан. — Тем более, я уже знаю, что если бы не я, ты бы ушёл из департамента. Так что не надо скрывать тёплые чувства за напускной злостью, Джон, это лишь увеличивает испытываемый тобой стресс, и…  
Кеннекс потянулся к дверной ручке правой дверцы, и Дориан замолчал.  
— Знаешь, — тихо сказал он, когда машина уже подъезжала к университету, — на самом деле, меня всегда бесят такие моменты.  
— Какие? — удивился Джон.  
— Когда научный прогресс используют во зло. Вот я, — Дориан поднял ладони к лицу, рассматривая их так, словно видел в первый раз, — был создан, чтобы сопереживать, а затем оказался не нужен. Если бы не ты, быть бы мне сейчас в далёком космосе, но благодаря тебе я могу помогать людям. Это важно. Но когда науку движет вперёд желание убивать и уничтожать…  
Кеннекс припарковал машину и прервал повисшее неловкое молчание:  
— Хрень это всё, — заявил он. — Дело в людях, Дориан. Есть хорошие люди, есть так себе люди, а есть опасные мудаки, которых мы с тобой должны ловить. Если ты покопаешься в исторических справочниках, то найдёшь имя того парня, который хотел найти источник энергии, а вместо этого изобрёл атомную бомбу. История полна подобной ерунды, поэтому не зацикливайся на этом.  
— Может, сейчас мы отбросим человечество на несколько веков назад, — хмыкнул Дориан, улыбаясь.  
— Или войдём в историю, как слишком долго трепавшиеся полицейские, — Кеннекс вытащил ключи и отстегнул ремень безопасности. — Дело не ждёт.  
— Историки написали многое о его воодушевляющей речи, — преувеличенно пафосно начал Дориан, — но на самом деле детектив Джон Кеннекс сказал…  
— Погнали, — перебил его Джон, выходя из машины.

Филиал Центрального Университета, в котором проводились исследования, был выполнен в современном стиле: высокий сияющий небоскрёб, от которого отходили пять лучей-корпусов поменьше. Вся конструкция казалась лёгкой и хрупкой, но Кеннекс помнил, как во время стройки колючий остов вгрызался в землю, обеспечивая опорой тонны надземной части здания.  
Интерьер тоже был в популярном стиле хай-тека с нотками классицизма: высокие потолки кое-где разбавлялись нелепо напыщенными пилястрами и кариатидами, в холле под потолком висела огромная люстра, дающая яркий белый свет, едва не ослепивший перешагнувшего порог полицейского.  
— Детектив Кеннекс, — проморгавшись, Джон продемонстрировал охраннику значок. — Где находится лаборатория номер двенадцать?  
— По переходу в синее крыло, дверь рядом с архивом.  
— Спасибо, — на ходу бросил Кеннекс, направившись к лифту.  
Через несколько шагов Дориан опередил его, наверняка уже загрузив себе в память карту здания.  
— Что думаешь делать?  
— Задать пару вопросов умным парням из лаборатории, — пожал плечами Джон. — А там — посмотрим.  
— Руди бы составил тысячу планов и вопросник на двести с лишним пунктов, а ты ломишься вперёд, полагаясь на себя, — хмыкнул Дориан. — Вот за это я тебя и люблю.  
— Не говори таких слов, когда мы одни в кабине лифта. Это отвратительное нарушение личного пространства.  
— Смущаешься? Даже сильнее, чем когда я просканировал твои…  
— Блядь, Дориан! — Джон вспыхнул. — Отключи своё чувство сарказма, пока я тебе его принудительно не демонтировал!  
Двери лифта разъехались в сторону, открыв взору Кеннекса парочку испуганных студентов. Нацепив на лицо привычное выражение недовольства всем миром, Джон быстрым шагом направился в сторону перехода. Дориан, посмеиваясь, шёл рядом.

В лабораторию Кеннекса пустить отказались: мол, там сейчас идёт опасный процесс, синтез, да и вообще, вы табличку-то видите, мистер полицейский?  
На табличке было чёрным по жёлтому написано: «НЕ ВХОДИТЬ! ИДЁТ ЭКСПЕРИМЕНТ».  
— Ну, хорошо, — выдохнул Джон, сохраняя хладнокровие. — Тогда что вы скажете об этом? Вчера был убит человек, и, судя по данным экспертизы, его смерть была…  
Джон на миг запнулся, пытаясь вспомнить научно верное слово, но Дориан продолжил за него:  
— …результатом воздействия высокоточного…  
Расслабившись, Кеннекс вгляделся в лица учёных. Пункт плана «задать пару вопросов умным парням» провалился из-за того, что в лаборатории работал всего один мужчина, остальные оказались женщинами. Глава исследований, доктор Ходж, смотрела на Кеннекса с иронией и изрядной долей скептицизма, но едва Дориан произнёс сложную последовательность терминов, лицо её изменилось.  
— Этого не может быть! — заявила она. — Только полный профан не увидит огромной разницы между нашими исследованиями и тем, что вы мне рассказываете!  
— Спокойнее, — поднял руки Джон. — Мы ни в чём вас не обвиняем. Но факт остаётся фактом: было совершено убийство, и его способ до конца не ясен. Если это какая-то новая разработка, то мы обязаны, — он сделал ударение на этом слове, — предотвратить её появление на чёрном рынке. Можете ли вы назвать кого-нибудь ещё, кто бы занимался этими исследованиями? Возможно, кто-либо из ваших сотрудников…  
Говоря, Кеннекс продолжал наблюдать. Вот лаборант-азиат хмурится — опасается, но вряд ли он виновен, он скорее боится получить привод. Надо будет проверить после по базе, что там у него с арестами и были ли вообще. У парня такое лицо, словно он привык огребать за всех.  
Старшая ассистентка, полноватая девушка в очках, теребит край своего белого халата — она чувствует себя неловко. Конечно, в тихом омуте водятся не только черти, но вряд ли она способна на убийство.  
Ещё одна женщина, довольно пожилая, со слуховым имплантатом, смотрит со спокойным интересом — происходящее её едва ли не забавляет. Если эта хорошо сохранившаяся древность может убить человека, то ЭмИксы следует немедленно заменить на обитателей Дома Престарелых.  
— Поймите, — доктор Ходж смягчилась, но ненамного, — детектив: то, о чём вы говорите, попросту невозможно. Чтобы создать оружие, надо не просто иметь на руках наши исследования: надо создать достаточное количество антивещества, удерживать его в стабильном состоянии, и, что ещё менее вероятно, тщательно контролировать его реакцию с веществом. Мы надеемся получить первые результаты не раньше, чем через пятьдесят лет. Как думаете, сколько ещё понадобится времени, чтобы создать модель оружия, протестировать её, а затем начать массовое производство?  
— Вы правы, — отступил Джон. — Спасибо за объяснение.  
В голове навязчиво крутилось «протестировать». Возможно ли, что убийство Джорджа МакШейна и впрямь было случайностью? Но тогда зачем он — видный человек, которого сразу хватились? Можно было найти неблагополучного, нелегала, да хоть одного из тех, что пытаются бежать за Стену! Сколько их там, обдолбанных, грязных, больных и безымянных? А сколько бездомных, живущих во временных ночлежках, едва выживающих за счёт минимального пайка? Их пропажу вряд ли кто-нибудь бы заметил. Если бы Джон был на месте преступника-испытателя, он бы первым делом выбрал целью кого-то из них, а не невезучего МакШейна.  
И всё ещё оставался вопрос: зачем владельцу строительной компании поздним вечером ехать в заброшенное здание?  
— До свиданья, — вздохнул Кеннекс. — Будьте готовы к тому, что мы свяжемся с вами, если выясним что-то ещё.  
Он развернулся к выходу, но тут дверь отодвинулась в сторону, впуская в кабинет ещё одну женщину.  
— О, — улыбнулась та, — я не вовремя, доктор Ходж?  
— Всё в порядке, — доктор повернулась к Кеннексу и пояснила: — Это жена нашего архивариуса. Она оставляет здесь сумочку и пользуется нашим холодильником.  
— Что-то произошло? — пухлые губы гостьи сложились в недоумённом изгибе, чуть приоткрывшись. Джон на миг задержал на них взгляд.  
— Всё в порядке, миссис. Просто кое-что произошло, вот мы и консультируемся с доктором Ходж и её коллегами.  
— Ясно.  
Она дошла до шкафа с одеждой, достала из него сумочку, и улыбнулась всем:  
— До свиданья, надеюсь, всё будет хорошо.  
— До свиданья, Нойс, — доктор Ходж вновь повернулась к Кеннексу. — Что-то ещё, детектив?  
— Нет, спасибо, мы уже уходим, — пробормотал тот, но вдруг Дориан вновь подал голос.  
— Как часто Нойс заходит к вам? Вы с ней так хорошо знакомы, что называете её по имени?  
— Каждый день, когда работает её муж, — пожала плечами Ходж. — Она приносит ему обед.  
— Заботливая и верная супруга, — заметил лаборант, осмелев.  
— На её руках и коже фиксируется слабое излучение от остаточных частиц, как и на ваших, — продолжил Дориан. — Как вы думаете, с чем это связано? Разве оно не должно быть меньше?  
Доктор оглянулась на своих помощниц.  
— Недавно, когда она ждала мужа, здесь случился небольшой выброс энергии — абсолютно безопасный для человека, не беспокойтесь. Я тогда отошла на пару минут, больше никого, кроме Нойс, в лаборатории не было — вот и всё.  
— А не могла она… — начал было Кеннекс, но Ходж перебила его:  
— Даже не думайте. Нойс — не учёный, тем более, она даже не заходила в помещение. Дверь была заперта.  
— Ясно, — Дориан потянул Джона к выходу. — Спасибо и, наконец, до свиданья.

Едва оба полицейских оказались за дверью, Джон возмущённо уставился на напарника:  
— Ты же чувствуешь, что здесь что-то не так? Тогда какого чёрта мы не продолжили их расспрашивать?  
— Потому что твоих смутных интуитивных подозрений недостаточно для того, чтобы предъявить обвинение, — с напускной смиренностью ответил тот. — А ты уже был близок к той кондиции, когда начинаешь тыкать людям пальцем в лицо и требовать от них чего-то невообразимого.  
— Я не… — Джон осёкся. — Я что, правда так… Послушай-ка, я никогда не поступаю так без причины!  
— Да?  
— Да! Я, знаешь ли, ничего просто так не делаю. Там было что-то нечисто с этой Нойс, и…  
— Девушка просто оказалась в лаборатории не в тот момент, — повысил голос Дориан, чуть растягивая слова, чтобы успокоить.  
— Но видеозаписи мы проверим.  
— Я уже скачал их.  
— Тогда посмотри, есть ли там что-нибудь.  
Дориан замер, глядя в пустоту. Джон оглянулся, нет ли кого в коридоре, но, похоже, сейчас то ли шли занятия, то ли все просто были заняты своими делами.  
— Ничего, — очнулся Дориан.  
— В смысле?  
— Она просто сидела в кабинете возле шкафа. Даже не заметила той вспышки, о которой говорила доктор Ходж, да и не должна была — её смогли бы зафиксировать только сложные приборы.  
— То есть, это просто совпадение?  
— Джон, если она регулярно заходила в лабораторию, шанс подобного события довольно велик.  
Кеннекс несколько секунд в упор смотрел на андроида, а затем ухмыльнулся:  
— Где здесь архив? Я уверен, архивариус сейчас на своём рабочем месте.  
— Джон, это бессмысленно.  
— Я знаю, — хмыкнул тот. — Всё это дело — беспросветный глушняк.

За дверью с табличкой «АРХИВ» не оказалось пыльных фолиантов или рассыпающихся книг — теперь это был огромный банк данных. Проходя мимо носителей, содержащих в себе миллионы и миллиарды бит информации, Кеннекс почувствовал себя немного неуютно, но лишь на миг: в просвете между стеллажами показалась человеческая фигура.  
— Детектив Кеннекс, — Джон достал значок. — Я и мой напарник расследуем убийство Джорджа МакШейна. Вы слышали что-нибудь об этом деле?  
— Нет, — архивариус, худощавый темноволосый мужчина, недоумённо посмотрел на значок, затем на Джона. — Кто это?  
— Владелец строительной компании «Вега», ведущей в области каркасных…  
— А, — архивариус кивнул. — Слышал в новостях что-то… Вы знаете, что именно «Вега» занималась постройкой нового здания Университета? Того самого, где мы с вами сейчас находимся?  
— Это интересно, — Джон сделал себе заметку на будущее. — А вы…  
— Эндрю, — представился тот. — Эндрю Харлан. Старший архивариус Университета… Да что там, — он хмыкнул. — Единственный. В этом веке всё автоматизировано, и меня одного хватает на все вопросы, которые не могут решить машины.  
— Например? — заинтересовался Кеннекс.  
— Например, — Эндрю воодушевился, — вот, смотрите.  
Он вывел на голографический экран несколько изображений:  
— Ваш напарник — андроид, верно? Скажите, — Эндрю обратился к Дориану, — что вы можете сообщить об этом рисунке?  
На дисплее было сосканированное изображение разворота книги с рисунком какого-то средневекового наряда. Дориан прищурился:  
— Платье с открытыми плечами, тёмно-зелёный цвет, покрой…  
— Вы можете сказать, к какому месту и времени оно относится?  
Некоторое время Дориан молча смотрел на картинку. На лице его мерцали голубоватые линии. Наконец, андроид признался:  
— Нет. Для меня затруднительно сделать выбор.  
— Вот! — Эндрю поднял ладонь, выключая экран. — Здесь необходим не только комплекс знаний об эпохе, но и умение чувствовать дух времени, включать абстрактное и ассоциативное мышление. Для искусственного интеллекта на данный момент невозможно делать это так же, как делает человек.  
— Ха, — Кеннекс усмехнулся: — Смотри-ка, Дориан, даже у тебя есть слабость.  
Похоже, эти слова по-настоящему того задели, и Джон быстро вернулся к первоначальной теме:  
— Скажите, вам что-нибудь известно об исследованиях двенадцатой лаборатории?  
— Моя жена иногда заходит туда, — пожал плечами Эндрю. — Но об их работе мы не разговариваем. И не думаю, что Нойс посвятят во все таинства науки, знаете, — он нервно дёрнул уголком рта, словно не знал, смеяться или нет. — Моя жена — просто диспетчер в службе такси, знаете, сложно найти здесь работу без образования.  
— Да, я слышал, — поморщился Джон.  
— Забавно, не правда ли? — тень улыбки появилась на лице архивариуса. — Век резкого скачка технологий, прогресса — и за фасадом кроется такая грязь. А за Стеной…  
— Знаете, — вмешался Дориан, — Джордж МакШейн мог бы сделать много полезного. Он, между прочим, не только проектировал дешёвые и надёжные дома, постепенно приходя к решению жилищного вопроса, но и вступил в партнёрство со многими фирмами самого разного профиля. Шла речь о разработке нового сплава, о новой системе теплораспределения и каркасных конструкциях невиданной прочности.  
В звенящей тишине Кеннекс успел услышать резкий выдох Эндрю.  
— Извини, ты это сейчас с сайта его официальной биографии прочитал или из Википедии статью? — рассмеялся Джон. — Итак, Эндрю, вы не знаете ничего об этом?  
— Не больше, чем мог бы знать простой архивариус, детектив.  
— В любом случае, спасибо за содействие. Если что-то узнаете — позвоните, мой напарник сейчас сбросит вам сообщение с номером нашего отдела. Пойдём, Дориан.

Эндрю закончил работать в обычном режиме, тихо попрощался с охранником и сел в электричку до дома.  
Его не отпускала мысль о том, что детектив сказал что-то важное. Конечно, это был почти фарс — разыгрывать простодушного необразованного дурачка — и ложь. Так хотелось забрать у детектива все данные, просмотреть и разобраться самому — в том, что он сможет, Эндрю и не сомневался. В конце концов, вся современная наука и в подмётки не годилась знаниям бывшего Вечного, а если уж говорить о том, что могла знать Нойс, то суммарные знания двух путешественников во времени могли совершить научную революцию, а то и не одну.  
Именно поэтому Нойс настояла на том, чтобы не выделяться, и в этом Эндрю был с ней согласен. Мало ли, что могло случиться? Даже если бы они подарили свои знания человечеству третьего тысячелетия, то что с того? Что бы эти дикари сделали с их подарком, или, ещё хуже — с дарителями? Убили бы, разорвали бы на части, навтыкали в выпотрошенные мозги своих примитивных датчиков, выпили бы их кровь, надеясь стать бессмертными? Или бы вернулись к слепому поклонению, принося кровавые жертвы и слепо веря в то, что им говорят их новые святые? Может, сожгли бы, как в Средние века, на костре — и подали бы на обед с хрустящей корочкой, отгрызая самые вкусные края? Вон, тот убитый — тоже был умным и щедрым человеком, даже робот сказал, что многое могло бы быть сделано…  
Вот оно. Чёрт бы его побрал. Чёрт бы побрал этот мир, это время, этого мертвеца.  
Чёрт бы побрал Нойс.

Сев в машину, Дориан сразу пристегнулся.  
— Ты как-то быстро ушёл оттуда.  
— Потому что я знаю, когда нужно сдаваться.  
— Что, серьёзно? Раньше не замечал.  
Кеннекс вздохнул.  
—Дориан, — негромко сказал он, — если тебя задело замечание о твоей слабости, то не стоит искать мои.  
— Дело не в слабости, — поморщился тот. — Я не очень-то люблю, когда мне в уничижительной форме напоминают, что я отличаюсь от человека.  
Джон вырулил на шоссе, вглядываясь в огни машин.  
— Зато ты меня устраиваешь таким. Хотя, если ты тоже начнёшь носить мне завтраки на работу…  
— Она работает диспетчером.  
— Что?  
— Жена архивариуса работает диспетчером.  
— И?  
— На чём добирался до дома Джордж МакШейн?  
— На автоматическом такси… Стоп, ты хочешь сказать?..  
— Я проверяю данные по заказам, — Дориан опять уставился в пустоту. Несколько минут томительного ожидания и перемигивания голубых линий на его скулах, и, наконец: — Нет. Это не она принимала заказ.  
— Она могла исправить данные?  
— Да, — кивнул Дориан. — Но я не вижу никаких следов. Либо она — гениальный хакер, либо это просто случайность. Это довольно крупная компания, неудивительно, что МакШейн пользовался её услугами.  
Джон невесело улыбнулся:  
— Либо это были пришельцы, либо это — то самое идеальное убийство.

Едва Эндрю открыл дверь, как его обдало теплом нагретого воздуха — Нойс готовила ужин.  
— Подожди ещё семь минут, милый, — крикнула она с кухни. — Можешь пока накрыть на стол.  
Эндрю разулся, повесил плащ на вешалку в коридоре и осторожно прошёл на кухню. Начав расставлять тарелки, он спросил:  
— Куда ты дела аннигилятор?  
— Что-то случилось, Эндрю? — нахмурилась та. — Ты же помнишь, что мы не должны применять здесь оружие Вечности.  
— Я помню, — кивнул тот. — И я, пока ехал домой, пролистал новости. То самое убийство, Нойс.  
— Аннигилятор не может работать, — мягко, словно ребёнку, напомнила Нойс. — Здесь его нечем зарядить. В этом веке нет…  
— Да, здесь нет ничего! — не выдержал Эндрю. — Но ты часами сидела в двенадцатой, и, если у тебя всё это время с собой был аннигилятор, этого заряда могло хватить на то, чтобы не уничтожить человека, но так же отвратительно сжечь, как это сделала ты!  
Нойс положила ложку, которой помешивала суп, обернулась к мужу и улыбнулась:  
— С чего бы мне это делать?  
— Ты расскажи, — огрызнулся тот.  
Он снова попадал в то прошлое, когда Нойс вертела им, как хотела, строила свои планы, думала за него, но сейчас — нет, сейчас Эндрю раскрыл её план, хоть и снова слишком поздно; но зачем?  
— Ладно, — речь Нойс была ровной и спокойной, словно она рассказывала очередному клиенту, как добраться до нужного места. — МакШейн — последняя часть плана. Его филантропические планы затормаживали развитие. Хотя его почитают, как учёного и благодетеля, он вкладывал больше денег в пустую благотворительность, чем в науку. Его брат сумеет углядеть выгодную возможность и найти общий язык с правильным союзником, — Нойс улыбнулась ещё шире: — Это был финальный аккорд, Эндрю. Последнее вмешательство, после которого человечество помчится вперёд с ошеломляющей скоростью, сквозь грязь и боль, но к счастливому исходу. Это было необходимо, милый.  
— Но… — тот не мог принять услышанное. Как? Неужели ничего не закончилось? Как можно было уничтожить Вечность, чтобы сейчас продолжать идти её мерзким путём? Эндрю не мог с этим смириться.  
— Всё учтено, — Нойс положила руку на плечо ему на плечо. — Ты же гениальный Техник, милый, ты понимаешь, о чём я. Ни один человек или андроид из этого времени не может найти связь между убитым и нами. Никто не пострадает от ложного обвинения, настолько точно я рассчитала это вмешательство. Разве оно не идеально?  
Нахмурившись, Эндрю смотрел на свою жену, вспоминая тот миг, когда целился в неё из аннигилятора. Когда был готов сражаться с ней — но вместо этого уничтожил всё, чем раньше дорожил, ради одной женщины и её мечты. Эндрю Харлан, убийца Вечности.  
— Не идеально, — его голос дрогнул. — Ты не учла ещё один фактор — меня.  
Эндрю подошёл к коммуникатору и набрал номер полиции. Нойс стояла рядом, ни словом, ни жестом не пытаясь задержать его или остановить.  
— Да, — пробормотал Эндрю, едва в трубке откликнулся приятных женский голос оператора, — я хочу заявить: моя жена совершила убийство…

Они сидели вместе, все четверо в одной комнате. По одну сторону стола — Эндрю и молчаливая Нойс, по другую — Кеннекс и Дориан. Разговор не записывался, но стены допросной были прозрачными, и за беседой наблюдала половина отдела.  
Разговора не получалось: Нойс молчала, Эндрю же вздыхал и опускал взгляд.  
— Как она это сделала? — повторил вопрос Дориан.  
— Это сложно объяснить…  
— Послушайте, — Кеннекс старался не раздражаться, — Эндрю, вы обвиняете свою жену в убийстве. Да, часть совпадений выглядит довольно странно, но мы не можем посадить человека без доказательств. Если вам есть, что сказать — говорите.  
Эндрю уже жалел, что пришёл сюда. Жалел, что разрушил Вечность. Или нет? Он запутался окончательно. Когда-то мир был кристально ясным: вот время, его надо исправлять и вносить изменения, приводя всё к счастливому исходу.  
Теперь Вечность была уничтожена ради Нойс и её выбора свободы, оказавшегося ложью. Не подстройка под счастье, а безжалостный пинок; не свобода, а необходимость. Это было словно предательство — или искупление? За всё то, что создала Вечность; за те пустые разрушенные столетия затхлости и выхоленности — только здесь, только сейчас, только вперёд?  
Но здесь и сейчас Нойс предала — даже не Эндрю, а то, о чём она сама же рассказывала. И если она изменила мир сейчас, разве можно быть уверенным, что она не захочет сделать это ещё раз?  
А ещё Эндрю боялся, что теперь, зная о возможности влиять на происходящее, попытается сделать это сам.  
— Я должен быть уверен, что это останется между нами, — тихо сказал он.  
Джон кивнул:  
— Если это не опасно.  
Нойс нащупала ладонь Эндрю и осторожно сжала, словно приободряя. Это было странно, но сейчас уже настолько хотелось выговориться, что стало всё равно.  
— Мы с Нойс раньше путешествовали во времени, — выпалил Эндрю. Кеннекс с Дорианом переглянулись. — Раньше. Моей работой было изменять события, чтобы сделать будущее лучше, но каждый раз с изобретением космических кораблей всё шло не так. Если же мы решали конфликт — корабли исчезали. Но дальше оказалось, что тем самым мы лишили человека права осваивать Вселенную наравне с другими расами, и Нойс, — Эндрю запнулся, — Нойс выбрала меня, чтобы уничтожить ту организацию, в которой я работал.  
— И? — повисшая пауза действовала Кеннексу на нервы.  
— И мы это сделали. В этом будущем та организация никогда не будет создана. Но Нойс, она… Она сделала последнее изменение — то самое убийство.  
— Это, конечно, всё фантастично и похоже на какой-то роман, — пробормотал Джон. — Но даже если вы путешественники во времени, и…  
— У вас есть синяя будка? — вмешался Дориан.  
—Что? — изумился Эндрю.  
— Ничего, — Дориан сжал губы. — Проверял ассоциативное мышление. Почему-то мне показалось, что у вас должна быть синяя телефонная будка.  
— Итак, — повысил голос Джон. — У вас должны быть доказательства. Если это было какое-то фантастическое оружие — покажите.  
— Нет, — нахмурился Эндрю. — Я уничтожил его. Не хочу, чтобы вам в руки попала подобная технология.  
— Что ещё?  
Эндрю замялся. Он чувствовал, что закон должен сработать, что необходимо сделать всё правильно — хотя бы на этот раз. Но детектив был прав — история выглядела слишком фантастичной.  
— Если у вас нет доказательств…  
Нойс поднялась со своего места, положив ладонь на плечо Эндрю.  
— Я признаюсь в убийстве Джорджа МакШейна, — спокойно сказала она. — Я перенаправила его заказ, подменив коллегу на время перерыва, после чего сама отправилась туда же, но более коротким маршрутом. В котельной я нанесла МакШейну несколько ударов, после чего оставила тело, включив генераторы на полную мощность. Как бы ни иссохло тело, это была лишь случайность.  
В наступившей тишине хлопок ладони Кеннекса по столу казался выстрелом.  
— Что ж, — негромко сказал Джон, глядя в глаза Нойс, — у нас есть признание.

Выйдя из допросной, Кеннекс повернулся к напарнику.  
— Дориан, что за бред ты там нёс?  
Андроид опустил взгляд.  
— Я хотел попытаться развить у себя интуицию и абстрактное мышление путём перенастройки ассоциативного центра, — признался он. — Меня действительно задело твоё отношение к этому.  
— Да, — хмыкнул Джон, — ты не человек и не будешь человеком. Но ты развиваешься по-своему, и это делает тебя намного привлекательнее. Хотя ты всё ещё мне не нравишься.  
Дориан улыбнулся:  
—Спасибо, — но его улыбка тут же померкла. — Нас ждёт тяжёлое дело.  
Кеннекс бросил взгляд на обнимающихся Нойс и Эндрю.  
— Да, — вздохнул он. — Это всё ещё слишком странно.

Он так и не смог понять, входила ли эта часть в её план или нет.  
На суде Нойс сказала только одно — «Я ни о чём не жалею».  
Эндрю очень бы хотел сказать то же самое.


End file.
